


Shut Up

by striderscribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderscribe/pseuds/striderscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all I could do to shut him up. It seemed as though he would never stop, so I took actions into my own hands- literally. (DaveKat) One-shot involving most of the entire thing being aimless licking and doing things with body parts. *wink wonk*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are in an extremely awkward situation right now. You think you're okay with it, but you are not sure yet.

It was all I could do to shut him up. It seemed as though he would never stop, so I took actions into my own hands- literally. Dave is right on top of me. How he managed this, I don't know, but i'm not exactly going against it just yet. It feels good...

Ah, I guess I should give you some background before I go into detail of what's going on now. All of us-human and troll- are currently at Jade's mansion of a house, since we all decided that we should talk before going farther into the game. I'd realized that Dave and I are in a kismesis relationship just lately, and he knew that too. We'd never done anything about it, though. He just wouldn't shut up about some stupid thing. I wasn't paying attention at this point. Nothing I could say was going to get him quiet, and it was damn irritating. So, in a quick movement, and my useless brain not thinking right, I quickly kissed him. This seemed to work, so I figured I'd continue, to make sure he didn't just start blabbing again like the prick he was.

Now that I think about it, this may have been my fault. If I hadn't had kissed that damn hipster in the first place, maybe he wouldn't be licking around my stomach right now.

"Vantas, stop spacing out. I swear to god I will stop and walk out of this goddamn room with a boner just out there." I snapped out of thinking, and blushed a bit at the boy staring up at me from my stomach. "Oh just shut up and continue." I hissed. He smiled and bent down once again, now licking farther down my chest. His hands were both on my sides, and they were making scratches.

Damn sadist.

"Mhmm..." I tried to keep the moans closed up. I wouldn't want him to have the pleasure to make me scream just yet. He looked me dead in the eyes with a smirk, and his irises were now an even darker red. He pulled his hands off of my sides and onto the waistband of my jeans, tugging them down a bit farther with each second. "Oh just take the damn things off of me already." I growled. He smirked, "Say it nicely."  
"I swear to god that if you don't take these now damn tight ass clothes off of me right now and suck me off I will punish you, Strider." I quickly growled out.

"That's what I like to hear." He pulled them off completely, along with my boxers. "But I'll definitely do more than suck you off." Before I could ask what, he grabbed my bulge and started to stroke it. "Aahhhh..." was all I could manage. He took his time with it, casually using all of his fingers to clasp individual spots. He pressed down in some areas, and stroked others, and it was just a bundle of different feelings. I couldn't take it. The pleasure was just so excruciating that I had to just let out a moan. So much for not letting him win.

Dave smirked at the loud noise I made, and started to put more pressure on me. "Mhm… Vantas, I wonder what you taste like…" His voice is at the lowest and most…hot pitch he could make.  
"Mphm… Dave…" I opened my eyes back up to see his crimson eyes locked on my cock, and he started to lean down a bit. He saw me look, and he stopped, smirking. "Or maybe I could wait a little longer."  
What a prick.  
"D-Dave… God dammit…." I snarled. Dave chuckled a bit and looked back at my eyes, still jerking me off. "What was that?" He's going to drag this out as long as he can, isn't he? "S-suck…me…" I still can't talk. Moans keep escaping, clouding my eyes and driving me on the verge of insanity. He made a fake confused look and smiled, "Suck you? Okay, but you have to tell me where first. I can suck your stomach… Your thigh… Maybe even your neck! I need somewhere first."

"Stop b-being a fucking tease!" I moaned out. "I don't have to be, as long as you tell me what to do… You like being the leader, don't you?" He started to move his hand faster now, making it virtually impossible for me to even reply without making some weird noise. "Just, suck me dammit!"

His hand stopped, and he moved up to my face a bit, now directly on top of me, face to face. "You know damn well I'm not going to do anything unless you make that pretty little mouth tell me." He bent down and started to lick my neck, going in tiny circles. His tongue was so warm, and it felt really good. He started to bite in places, which caused me to groan and moan undesirable noises. Dave's waist started to droop up and down a bit with each bite, making it seem as if he wanted this as much as I did.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'll just have to give him what he wants. "Dave." He stopped and looked at me, "What is it, babe?"  
Unf, just the way he said that….  
"Just suck my goddamn cock already." My voice over sexualized a bit as I said it, making even Dave turn red a bit. "Finally." He bent back down to my thigh, and slightly pulled down the boxers I had on. For some reason that was the only piece of clothing both of us decided to keep on. He pulled it slightly down, only enough to get to the place he wanted to. "Damn, Karkat. Excited?"

"Oh shut the hell up. You are too, apparently." I looked down at his boxers. They sure were sticking up, too…  
"Hmph, maybe you could help me with that soon." He smirked at me with a dastardly grin. He then bent his head down and covered his entire mouth over my bulge. The extremely sudden surge of pleasure made me accidentally thrust my hips up, making me go farther into Dave's mouth accidentally. But he didn't even choke, or make any other expression except the lust look he has going on.  
He just kept me in his mouth, and just looked at me when I did so.

I think it's clear to say that the fact that Strider could deep-throat is the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed.  
He moved up and down slowly at first, making me want to yell at him to hurry it up. I tried, trust me, but it was just so good that the only sound I could even manage was a moan. "Mph… Ah…D-Dave… Fuck…"

He glanced back up at me once the spur of sounds came out, and he smiled slightly, then returned to licking and sucking. This time, it was a shit load faster. He made slight purring noises from the back of his throat, only convincing me that he liked this too.  
My vision went blurry as I looked up at the ceiling in a daze. I couldn't feel anything except for Dave's nails digging into my sides and his tongue making a, surprisingly desirable, mess. I can't begin to explain how good this felt, even with it coming from a Strider.

I pulled his hair a bit, being the only thing I could find myself to latch onto, not knowing what to do with my hands. This seemed to intrigue him more, so he began going faster, but popping off each time he went back, only to thrust back into it milliseconds after. "Ah! A-a…. Dave!" I'm not sure if that was even in English. In my mind, it was all mumbled words that no one could possibly hear. "I- I'm…" I could feel it building up inside me, and I tried to find it in my brain to tell him. "I'm gonna… I'm gonnna-"

My words were cut off from a sudden sound, and the blonde in front of me sat up a bit, wiping off his mouth. I groaned and whined from the loss of touch, and the oncoming orgasm paused in its tracks.  
"Can't let you do that, Vantas." He just smirked and looked at my pitied face. "Well why the fuck not?" I was starting to feel anger come up with all of the other flurries of emotions. "Because we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." He said it in almost the most seductive moan this world could ever experience. I smirked deviously, knowing exactly what that entailed.

He grabbed my legs, and harshly yanked them upwards. Apparently, he just remembered that he hated me. Great.  
With his other hand, he yanked down his red boxers, showing that he indeed like this as much as I did. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, kay babe?" He grinned at me, holding his own erection near the entrance. "Do I have a choice of using lube?" I asked. "Heh," he leaned back down, now near my ear and licked it a bit, "Of course not."

Again, damn sadist.

Right after the last words left his mouth, he thrusted into me harshly. Intense pain filled my veins, but with a bit of pleasure too. With only the pre-cum used as any kind of lubricant, anyone could imagine how weird that would feel…  
"Un… Damn…. Karkat…" He kept thrusting, making it seem a tiny bit less painful (to Dave's displeasure). "S-Strider… Keep…Going!" I begged him to go faster, well, to my fullest capability.  
He picked up my legs a bit, trying for a better placement. His face was red, but still smirking like a damn madman. Dave made small moans in between the thrusting, severely trying not to give me that advantage of hearing them.

It didn't hurt as much anymore, and it was all just immense build up now. The room was getting hotter, and surprisingly, Dave was too. I held onto his hands as he held my legs up even more, trying to grasp anything- until I remembered that I needed release too. I quickly moved those hands onto my own cock, and began pumping in time of the thrusts. He saw this, and read that as a sign to go harder. He did so, now leaving entirely and thrusting back in with more force.

"Ah! Nnngh! Dave… T-There…." He had hit the perfect spot, and I could feel my vision going blind once again in euphoria. I started to bounce down a bit in response, making us –literally- collide with more force. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Dave!" I was so close to coming it wasn't even a debate if I could hold it in or not. "Ngh, Vantas!"  
With more moans, sweating, and inhumane (introllmane) noises coming from every direction, we both released. He quickly came out of me, and fell next to me, panting vigorously.

"Damn, Strider. We should do this more often."

"Maybe next time we could actually close the door." He sighed, and laid back down from looking at the now empty hallway. "Oh shit, did people see us?" My face turned red and I kept looking at the door and back at Dave. Why was he so fucking casual about this?

"Hell if I know. I was a bit busy to look. But nonetheless," he turned and looked me in the eye, close to me, "I hope they enjoyed the show."

"Oh shut the hell up."

**Author's Note:**

> woo another reupload!
> 
> But I just really wanted to make a black smut fanfic and oh yes this was the only pairing I could think of that suited this prompt. <333


End file.
